One Piece Valentine's Day
by primepirate
Summary: Valentine's day with the straw hats and the crew traveling with them the Silver Bloods. Well this may not end well.


Disclaimer I only own the silver bloods and sorry if anyone is ooc

"Sanji get out of the kitchen!" Nicky shouted at the stupid blonde chef that Luffy the straw hat captain had picked out.

"It's my kitchen!" Sanji argued. I sighed and rolled my eyes. What did Rose, the first mate of my crew, see in him?

"I don't care! We've already had lunch you should be done by now." Nicky shouted at him. I sighed and looked over at Nami.

I'm the only boy in the Silver Bloods' crew and currently madly in love with the Straw Hats' only girl Nami. "Do you think they'll ever stop?" I asked her. She looked depressed for some reason.

"Probably not. Sanji really doesn't like the rest of us in the kitchen and when Nicky wants something she'll only stop short of killin someone for it." Nami answered with a sigh.

"Rise-Rise-Thrust!" Nicky shouted as Sanji came flying out of the kitchen. Great.

Nicky had eaten the Rise Rise fruit. It allowed her to create feilds of anti-gravity and control them.

"See what I mean?" Nami asked pointing at Sanji with her thumb.

"Yeah. I see."

NAMI

"Yeah. I see." Justin told me. No he didn't. I would bet anything that Sanji was in the kitchen making Valentine's day chocolate for me. Only problem was I didn't want them from Sanji. I wanted them from Justion. Not that he would ever know. LIke Nicky had once told me, the boys on this ship wouldn't know love if it kicken them in the nuts. I was tempted to test that theory. The girls from the Silver Bloods and I were all in love with a Straw Hat or Silver Blood boy. I was in love with Justin, Nicky was in love with Zoro. Rose loved Sanji. Kai and Usopp, and Lillian was gaga over Luffy.

"Do you really see?" I asked him before turning and walking away. I went to my room only to run into Rose.

"Hey Nami. Justin still stupid?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah and I'm pretty sure Sanji is too." I replied. Poor girl. Sanji flirted with just about every girl except for the girls on the ship. He showered me with "love" and praised. He didn't flirt with Nicky beacsue she'd just use her Rise Rise powers aganist him like earlier. He didn't flirt with Kai beacuse Usopp would shoot at him with his slingshot. He didn't flirt with Lillian because she'd go cry to both Luffy and Nicky who would than both beat him into a bloody pulp. And he didn't flirt with Rose because he didn't see what was right in front of him.

"Yeah. I know. But it's like Nicky says-" She started.

"The boys on this ship wouldn't know love if it kicked them in the nuts." I cut her off.

ROSE

Nami and I shared a laugh which we really didn't do often. Sanji lover her and I loved him. So I usually advoided Nami liek a plauge.

"Don't worry you know if Nicky has her say both Justin and Sanji will fall at our feet." Nami told me. I sighed.

"Yeah and if she had her way Zoro would fall so deep in love with her he wouldn't be able to dig himslef out of his own grave of love." I replied. She nodded.

"Yeah. I know. These boys are idiots. I wish one of us had the ablity to make them fall in love with us." Nami said wistfully.

"So do I." I moaned. There was a scream from above us. We were about to rush out to find what it was but Sanji stopped us.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you. I think Nicky's destroying my kitchen."

"Why would you say that?" I asked him.

"Because she's looking for someone other than Luffy and Zoro to try something for her." He told me. Now would be a perfect time to blurt out my feelings for him. But I wasn't liek Lillan and Kai. They would spill their feelings with the naive mind of a child.

SANJI

I stared at Rose. Go how could she not be jelous by now? I bent backwards at everything Nami said becasue I wanted Rose to notice. I loved Rose but she didn't seem to return the feelings.

"Well you know if you wer to accept the quicker she'll get out of your kitchen." Rose told me. I watched her lips wanting to kiss her so badly.

"Yes but I've learned from experiance you Silver Bloods don't know how to cook." I told her. God! Why did we have to talk about Nicky and her destroying my kitchen because she couldn't cook worth crap?

"One we aren't that bad. We can cook some things. And two that's one of the reasons we're traveling with you guys." Rose argued. Why couldn't she tell me I was the only reason she was on this ship? I was almost ready to rip my hair out in frusteration.

"Yeah." I muttered in defeat only to run into Lillian.

LILLIAN

"Sorry Sanji. Can I talk to Nami and Rose for a bit?" I asked the Straw Hats' chef. My sister was in love with him in the same way I was in love with Luffy the Straw Hat captain. Sanji nodded and continued on his way to the deck.

"What is it LIllian?" Nami asked me as I looked at my hands.

"It's Valentine's day and I really want to tell Luffy how I feel but..." I trailed off trying to keep my tears at bay. I didn't want to ruin mine and Luffy's friendship if he didn't feel the same way.

"Just tell him." Rose said as I looked up.

"You and Nami should take the same advice." I told her. Seh sighed but Nami gave a weary smile almost as if she knew I'd say something like that.

"Alright fine. You go talk to Luffy and tell him your feelings and we'll go talk to Sanji and Justin how does that soulnd?" Rose suggested.

"Ok." I said knowing I would find Luffy on his special sitting Merry Go's lamb head.

I went out and walked to LUffy breathing deeply and trying to find the courage within myself.

"Luffy?" I asked drawing his attention.

"Oh Lillian!" Luffy excalimed.

"Can I join you Luffy?" I asked softly looking down at my feet.

LUFFY

I pulled Lillian onto my lap worried about her. What could make her this shy again? She had always been quiet. Hiding behind her older sisters Rose and Kai.

All of my friends were important to me but Lillian was the most important of all of them.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I hugged her tightly to me.

"Nothing's really wrong. I'm just worried about something." LIllian replied letting my chin rest on her shoulder

"Well what are you worried about?" I asked. I'd make all that bad stuff go away.

"Do you know what today is Luffy?" Lillian asked completly changing the subject.

"Febuary fourteenth?" I guessed not understanding.

"Yes and Febuary teh fourteenth is Valentine's day. A day where people admit their love for one another." Lillian said softly. "There's domeone I want to tell that I love him but I'm afraid he won't like me back." She continued.

For some reason my world was shattering and reality was slipping away from me. Why did my chest hurt so much? Did I need a doctor? Was I coming down sick? "Who? Who do you want to tell?" I asked sounding unlike myself. Lillian gigled. It's you Luffy. I love you." Lillian said turning around in my arms to hug me. I grined and the world felt right again.

"I love you too Lillian." I replied knowing that the words were right.

USOPP

Oh man. I was running out of time. I was trying to make a pendent necklace for the Silver Bloods' Navigator Kai. Why did the Merry Go have such limited resources? I looked over at the Merry Go's head to see Luffy and Lillian hugging each other. They were one of the easiest couples on this ship to read. The second easiest was a tie between Nami and Justin and Rose and Sanji.

I sighed and turned back to the near complete necklace. Just a few more finishing touches and I'd be able to give it to Kai.

I hoped she liked it. I could never read Kai so it was impossible to know what she was thinking.

"What are you working on Usopp?" Kai asked popping up out of no where.

"Something for you." I admited as I continued working trying to pretend the love of my life wasn't right next to me. "But it's not done yet." I continued as she rested her chin on my shoulder so she could catch a glimpse of my work.

"I don't care." She whispered in my ear.

KAI

Why was Usopp making someting for me? Did he return my feelings? I looked over the deck. nami and Justin were kissing. Sanji and Rose were hugging as were Luffy and Lillian. Everyone was getting together. Why couldn't Usopp and I?

"Why don't you care?" Usopp asked his voice shaking.

"I don't care if it's finished or not. You care enough to make something for me. That's what I care about." I told him.

Usopp turned to face me. "Kai. What are you thinking about right now?" He asked me in complete seriousness his voice no longer shaking.

"I'm thinking about how it's Valentine's day. How most of the crews are getting together. And I'm thinking about how much I love you." I told him. My breath catching in my throat when I realized what I just said. "What are you thinkin?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm thinking that it's good that you love me however much you love me because I love you back twice as much as you love me." He answered.

"Are you lieing?" I asked him. He shook his head. We both leaned forward. We were about to kiss but Nicky came out of the kitchen sneezing her head off.

NICKY

"Are you alright?" Kai asked me as I leaned againist the Kitchen door.

"I'm fine. A thing of flour just fell over." I answered waving away the concern. I had to finish my master piece but I wasn't going anywere near all that chocolate while I was still sneezing.

"You could be coming down sick." Nami said with slight concern. Oh I knew it was a major possiblity. I always got sick. For most of my life I wound up sick on my birthday. But no way was I going to let that little weakness stop me. I was going to complete the best white chocolate creation since white chocolate came out well to be fair it was a white chocolate and peanut butter creation but it would still be good even if it didn't taste too good it would look amazing.

"No I'm fine. I swear." I said. I couldn't come down sick. Not until I finished it.

"Are you done in my kitchen?" Sanji asked his arms wrapped tightly around my best firend-slash-first mate's waist as if he could never let her go.

"Not yet. Why don't you just hang out with Rose?" I suggested He didn't look like he needed any more prodding.

"Well have fun with whatever you're doing." He told me. I nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

Each crew member from either crew would get a bag full of peanut butter filled dark chocolate balls except for Zoro. Zoro was getting something special.

ZORO

I sighed. Dang it. I couldn't get Nicky out of my head. And of all days for her to skip around in my thoughts it had to be Valentine's day. Idiotic stupid worthless holiday. I sighed again and decided to join the rest of the crews down on the deck. Nicky luckily was no where to be seen. Unluckily everyone was paired off. Sanji was with Rose. Justin had Nami sitting on his lap. Usopp was putting a necklace over Kai's head. And Luffy adn Lillian were sharing what I was sure was their first kiss.

"Oi! You love filled lot!" Nicky shouted coming out of the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Justin asked.

"Hey. I come bearing gifts but if you don't want yours I could always give them to Luffy." Nicky told him hands on her slender hips.

"Depends on what these gifts are." Justin said coutiously.

"Peanut butter filled chocolate balls." Nicky answered.

"Nicky said a bad word." Lillian said pulling away from Luffy.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. So do you want your gifts or do you want me to give them to Luffy?" Nicky asked.

"I'll take 'em." Justin answered. Nicky handed out bags of chocolates to everyone got one but me.

"Hey's where my chocolate?" I asked.

"Maybe I didn't make enough." Nicky muttered. I din't by that for a hot second. Nicky was a freak when it came to organization and even numbers. That and I had seen the mischevious look in her eyes. "Or maybe I just hid it." She replied with a cheeky grin. Where would she have hidden it? She'd only been in the kitchen all day. The freezer.

Nicky followed me as I walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the freezer. My breath caught as I opened it. Sitting there innocent as could be was what appeared to be an ediable white chocolate copy of Wado. Near the end on the scabard of it was my name in dark chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's day Zoro." Nicky muttered turning and walking away.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" I asked her grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards me.

"Leaving you to have a moment with your chocolate." She answered all happy-like but there was something off about it.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed. "One of the things I usually say is 'The guys on this ship wouldn't know love if it kicked them inthe nuts.' And yet it seems Valentine's day kicked most of them instead." She answered. Maybe she was right. I turned her around.

"Maybe you're wrong." I told her. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

"How would you know?" She questioned glaring at me as if she thought I was messing with her head, which she probably did.

"Because maybe I already know who love is." I muttered. She stiffened.

"The marine girl?" She asked trying to take a step back. I rolled my eys and pulled her closer.

"No not her." Nicky closed her eyes and sook her ehad.

"Than who?" She asked keeping her eyes closed so I couldn't read her.

"You." I whispered in her ear before kissing her. She stiffened even more, if that was even possible, before relaxing and kissing me back.


End file.
